


In a Name

by CountOfEight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux exacts revenge, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, but in the best of ways, dom/sub themes, nameplay, poor poor general organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountOfEight/pseuds/CountOfEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia insists that her prodigal son call her by her proper title. Hux has a few compelling reasons why that is never going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt by [tlou15](http://tlou15.tumblr.com/) that read: "after TFA they defect to the Resistance because killing Han broke Kylo and Hux loves him enough to get him help.... After K recovers they agree to 'help' the Resistance but not to fight against the order. Twist is Kylo refuses to call his Mom "General" Organa. Many arguments with Officers it finally comes out Kylo screams "General my General" while orgasming."
> 
> I will admit here that I only read it once before I ran off cackling to do more or less whatever I wanted, but I hope you like it, tlou!
> 
> Here's for you.

“You cannot just call me Leia.”

“Whatever, Leia.”

Kylo felt irritation flash hot through the thoughts of his mother. No - through the thoughts of the person who had once been his mother, in another life. She was upset that he wasn’t listening to her, which was so familiar it almost hurt. It was almost, _almost_ as though nothing had changed, and if not for Hux’s warm presence behind him, Kylo might have been tempted to pretend that nothing had.

“If you won’t call me what I am to you,” Leia was saying, “then you should at least call me by my rank. ‘General Organa’ would be too stuffy coming from my own son, but ‘General’ will be fine for now.”

The unspoken ‘ _until you come to your senses,_ ’ hung invitingly in the air. Kylo turned away from it, feeling the way Hux flinched and willing himself not to go the scarlet that his blood was already threatening in his cheeks.

“I won’t be doing that,” he muttered quickly. “Leia.”

“Ben,” she began warningly, but he cut her off almost instantly.

“Don’t call me that, I hate that name.”

Leia raised an eyebrow meaningfully. Kylo stubbornly refused to see her point.

Hux hung back in sullen silence, even less pleased about being here than he had been initially, which was a feat in itself since Ren had had to drag him kicking and shouting from his command station on the _Finalizer_ to board the now-infamous “getaway craft” that had brought them here. To the kriffing Resistance.

He glanced between Ren and his mother, praying that this uncomfortable exchange wrapped itself up soon. He found himself hoping that Organa would somehow realize that there was a reason why this particular request was... _unsuitable_ and simply leave it alone. But then again…

A small smirk quirked at the corners of his lips.

He hadn’t yet avenged himself on Ren for dragging him here and turning him into a traitor by the standards of anyone who’d ever known him. If he could manage to throw some discomfort Organa’s way at the same time… Well. That might be a thought worth entertaining.

~~~

“Louder.” 

“General...” Ren gasped, and Hux watched with satisfaction as the knight’s arms trembled with the effort of not reaching up to touch his lover. That had been the first rule Hux had set down this evening, and Ren always did try so _very_ hard to follow his rules.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m afraid I couldn’t quite hear you,” he purred, grinding his hips down hard around where he was riding Ren’s cock, cruelly teasing him with rough but minimal friction. Just the way they both liked it best.

“Oh hells, please Hux…”

Hux slapped him. Hard. Ren moaned louder than he could have hoped for.

“What did you do wrong, darling?” He said it almost sweetly.

“Your name--” Ren gasped.

“That’s right,” he agreed, massaging over the bright pink stain that now sat high on Ren’s cheekbone and snapping his hips slightly in reward. “Now do it properly.”

“General…”

Hux moved more slowly.

“General, _please_ ….”

That one was surely loud enough. He finally began fucking himself on Ren in earnest, earning himself louder and louder cries from the knight in the process.

He smiled to himself.

Ren was far too distracted to notice, but Hux didn’t need any Force powers to know that there was probably a sizable cluster of the base’s personnel gathered around their door by this point. The rooms were hardly soundproofed and Hux _may_ have anonymously sent for a maintenance crew to clean up an imaginary spill in the corridor outside before stretching himself out invitingly on the bed he shared with the unpredictable knight.

Ren, of course, had taken the bait immediately. The other man was so out of sorts from being around his mother again that he hadn’t suspected a thing. Hux almost felt a shred of guilt, but then he remembered being brutishly thrown over one of these very same, deplorably attractive shoulders before his crew and the galaxy, and then being carried off his own ship like a sack of brekka beets while Ren effortlessly swatted down the fragile attempts of Hux’s soldiers to halt their progress.

Ren certainly hadn’t thought to ask before ruining him...and it wasn’t as though he was doing a single thing that Ren himself didn’t _want_ him to. Ren could live with a bit of embarrassment if Hux now had to live with the bloody _Resistance_.

Hux leaned down to suck a very visible bite into the long muscle of Ren’s neck. Ren as yet had no idea what he was up to and Hux fully intended to keep it that way. The other man became very….difficult to deal with when he was upset, and though Hux seemed to have nothing but time these days he still had none to give to Ren’s tantrums. He increased the tempo of his hips, humming sincere praises for Ren’s behavior into that beautiful neck and urging louder and louder cries from his knight as he reached between them to stroke himself lightly. 

Ren’s voice was beginning to fall to pieces the way it always did when he was nearing his limit, and Hux didn’t need to glance up to know exactly the look of torn-open ecstasy that was washing over Ren’s irregularly attractive features. He looked anyway though. Seeing the other man like this, knowing that Ren could end him with a thought and was still simply lying back and allowing Hux to ruin him this way was utterly intoxicating and Hux didn’t know if he’d ever have his fill of that particular sense of power in this lifetime. Though whether fortunately or not, Ren seemed intent on giving him the chance to find out. 

He watched the knight’s naturally pouting lips still stuttering devoutly around the syllables of _‘general’_ and a soft pulse of affection from low in his chest told Hux that he’d more than gotten what he’d intended with this.

He nearly leaned in to kiss those tempting lips, but that would have stemmed the sound so he restrained himself, instead watching the shifts in Ren’s features as he chased his orgasm through Hux’s practiced attentions and wondering how long it would take for _her_ to hear the news.

He was certain, of course, that no man woman or creature on this rock would have the courage to tell Organa directly, but she was an intelligent woman, one who understood how every cog in her machine worked, and in many ways more similar to Hux than he thought either of them might like to admit. She would know before the week was out.

He smiled as he coaxed another half-formed cry from Ren’s lips and leaned down to suck yet another bright mark into the knight’s neck, snapping his hips perfectly as his knight finished, crying those reverent syllables one final time in Hux’s ear before going utterly, perfectly loose-limbed and still beneath him. Hux finished himself easily with a few quick flicks of his wrist and then laid down beside his trembling lover, for once forgoing cleanup in favor of tucking himself neatly into the space between Ren’s shoulder and chest, a drowsy but satisfied smile curling slightly at the corners of his lips. 

He felt that he had made his message tonight perfectly clear.

Kylo Ren already had a general.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr! ;)  
> <http://countofeight.tumblr.com/>


End file.
